


It's Not About the Book

by HatshepsutAgrippina



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatshepsutAgrippina/pseuds/HatshepsutAgrippina
Summary: Since returning with the book Isabela has been avoiding Hawke, struggling to deal with the realisation of just how much she has come to care for her and rather unfamiliar feelings of guilt. Hawke does not appreciate being avoided.





	

Isabela sat in her usual spot in the Hanged Man her eyes downcast contemplating her cup of ale. She had never intended for this to happen and she hated herself for letting it go so far. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment she had started caring but she wished she could take it back. Wished she could go back to when it all began and chose not to act on her attraction to Hawke. Well perhaps that was a bit too extreme it had been fantastic sex after all. However, she wished she had walked away earlier, or at the very least had the sense to stay away when she finally did leave. The fact she had somehow developed enough of a conscience to come back in the first place was absurd enough in itself. However, the nausea she felt every time she contemplated facing Hawke made her furious. The fear she felt at the prospect of looking into her eyes, seeing the judgement and hurt which was bound to be there, and hearing the harsh words which were sure to follow made her question her sanity. She drained her cup and gestured to a serving girl to bring her another.

The heavy sound of boots meeting wooden floor boards alerted Isabela to the approach of someone behind her.

“Isabela!” the tone was stern, the voice undeniably belonged to Hawke. The sound of those four syllables made her shiver. Isabela gave no indication that she had heard Hawke. She continued to stare into her cup hoping Hawke would go away. Fingers snaked through her hair and she gasped as her head was yanked back.

“You have been avoiding me” Hawke growled. Isabela could feel Hawke’s breath on the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure how to respond. Hawke had so many reasons to be angry with her she hadn’t expected that to even make the list. In fact, she had been unsure whether Hawke would want to see her at all. Hawke sighed, clearly displeased by her lack of response. She grabbed her by the arm and spun her around roughly.

“Not only have you been avoiding me, now you’re refusing to speak to me” Isabela averted her gaze from Hawke’s glare. “Isabela!”

“Look I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have stolen the book, and I shouldn’t have run…” she paused to study the cracks in the floor “…or rather I shouldn’t have come back” she muttered under her breath. Isabela knew Hawke was losing what little was left of her patience “just yell at me or fight me, whatever you came here to do, then get out so I can go back to drinking.” Hawke shook her head.

“So be it” Hawke took a firm hold of Isabela’s arm and pulled her in the direction of the stairs. Isabela attempted to twist her way out of Hawke's grip with little success. She had forgotten how strong she was.

Isabela paused her struggling as she was dragged up the stairs, in order to maintain her balance, recommencing it with a fervour as they reached the top. Hawke, to her irritation, remained undeterred quickening her pace as she pulled Isabela down the corridor. Hawke paused in front of the door at the far end of the corridor long enough to kick it open before pushing Isabela inside ahead of her and locking the door behind them. Isabela took this as an opportunity to edge towards the other side of the room putting some distance between them.

Hawke stalked after Isabela her expression the embodiment of vexation. Isabela tensed, her eyes surveying the route to the door. Far too soon Hawke was upon her. She felt Hawke’s fingers closing around her wrist. Before she could react her body lurched forward as Hawke sat down on the edge of the bed pulling Isabela across her knees.

“What are you doing?” Isabela choked. She could guess, of course, from her position what Hawke intended to do but she struggled to deduce why. She had been in this position many times over the course of her countless sexual exploits even a few times with Hawke. However, Hawke’s demeanour in the current moment did not seem to indicate a desire for sex.

“I’m punishing you for avoiding me.” Hawke smirked pushing what little of Isabela’s tunic stood between her and her target up towards her back and stripping her underwear down to her mid thighs.

“Oh…” Isabela shivered again. She didn’t know how to respond to that. Hawke’s actions were most unexpected. The afternoon, it seemed, was shaping up to be far less unpleasant than she had anticipated.

Isabela moaned slightly as the first swat landed on her bottom. She wasn’t sure why Hawke was doing this but she wasn’t about to complain. She would presumably have to deal with Hawke’s anger over the book situation later but she welcomed the temporary distraction. She closed her eyes and relaxed focusing on the sensation of Hawke’s palm striking her flesh and the warmth building between her thighs. Her contentment, however, was short lived.

“Isabela!” a pair of particularly sharp slaps landed on her upper thighs in quick succession. “I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question”.

“Fuck” Isabela mumbled under her breath Hawke must have been speaking to her but she didn’t have a clue what she had said.

“Have you even been listening to me?” the tone in Hawke’s voice indicated growing irritation.

“No…” Isabela whispered almost inaudibly. Hawke must have heard her as she recommenced the spanking with a fervour. Hawke’s palm landed hard and fast such that Isabela barely had time to register the pain of one swat before the next found its mark. Isabela started to squirm. This hurt and not in a good way. Isabela had been spanked many times in her adult life but never like this. Hawke was angry and determined that Isabela feel the extent of her anger. Hawke, having decided talking to Isabela at this moment was a waste time, focused her efforts on painting Isabela’s bottom and thighs a uniform shade of red. Isabela gritted her teeth determined to deny Hawke the satisfaction of seeing the effect this was having on her. The gnawing feeling of guilt that had been troubling her since she got back combined with the pain was threatening to in result an unacceptable display of weakness. She couldn’t allow herself to be vulnerable, not in front of Hawke, not now. It would have been difficult enough if they still had something together but that was obviously over. Hawke would never want to be with her, not after what she’d done. She hated herself for how sad that made her feel.

Unfortunately for Isabela Hawke had no intention of relenting anytime soon. As smack after smack fell it became increasingly difficult for Isabela to remain stoic. She dug her nails into the bed sheets biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She would never have thought a spanking could hurt this much. With each smack, the feelings of guilt and loss intensified until they became overwhelming. Finally, she broke down and started sobbing. Hawke delivered another ten extra hard swats to Isabela’s sit spots before lifting her up and gently placing her on the bed beside her.

“I asked you if you knew what I was most angry about” Hawke’s eyes bore into her. Isabela was momentarily tempted to bury herself in the blankets and pretend Hawke wasn’t there however at this point she realised that would not be a wise decision. She resigned herself to the fact this conversation was going to happen.

“You’re angry that I stole the book and left you in an awkward situation with the Qunari” Isabela cursed herself yet again for the weakness that had led her into these circumstances.

“I don’t care about the goddamn book” Hawke sighed “I was upset that you left without saying anything to me but you came back and ultimately that’s what counts. The thing I’m truly angry about is the fact you have gone out of your way to avoid me ever since you came back. I love you Isabela. I know you don’t do long term relationships but a part of me had been hoping you would change your mind, make an exception for me. If you want to end things between us, I’ll respect that but at least have the decency to tell me.”

“You still want to be with me?” Isabela looked up at Hawke in confusion.

“Yes, but do you want to be with me? Because it doesn’t feel like it.” Hawke’s eyes bore into her. Isabela yet again directed her attention to the cracks in the floorboards. A part of her wanted to scream yes however that part was being drowned out by a feeling of rising panic. She certainly wanted Hawke to remain in her life for now but she never did relationships. The fact she had developed feelings for Hawke scared her enough but knowing Hawke returned those feelings was terrifying. This whole situation had the potential to end terribly. In fact, it more than likely would end terribly.

The silence dragged on until finally Hawke stood and started to make her way towards the door. As much as the idea of being with Hawke terrified her Isabela wasn’t ready to lose her, not like this.

“I wouldn’t entirely hate it if you stayed…” Isabela snuck a look at Hawke.

“I’m going to need a bit more from you than that” Hawke paused and turned to scrutinise Isabela

“I… I can’t…” Hawke began to turn back towards the door “I can’t say what you want me to say but…” Isabela took a deep breath, returning to the relative comfort she derived from fixating on the floor boards “…but I do care for you… you’re the only person in a very long time who has made me feel like I could perhaps say it one day.” Isabela heard footsteps indicating Hawke’s approach and looked up as she sat down beside her.

“I can work with that” Hawke’s lips claimed her own with crushing force.


End file.
